


Best Buddy

by itrhymeswithdick



Category: Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Fluff, M/M, some mild angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itrhymeswithdick/pseuds/itrhymeswithdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, what is it?” he asked, rubbing a comforting hand on his shoulder.<br/>Hugh sniffled. “It's just...” he started, wiping his eyes, “I can't believe she's marrying <i>him</i>.”</p>
<p>In which Hugh gets drunk, and maybe a little too much into one of his characters. (Written for the #DrunkenKissesChallenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this was written for Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #DrunkenKissesChallenge. Special thanks to my friend for betaing the thing, it was a lot of fun to write. Note to Hugh Dancy: I'm ~~not really that~~ sorry this is your birthday present.

Maybe short people had a lower alcohol tolerance. Although, now that he thought about it, Hugh was barely a couple of inches shorter than him, and Mads wasn't exactly what people would call a short man. He just couldn't find a logical, non-embarrassing explanation for the fact that Hugh was on the verge of tears, sitting on his hotel suite's couch beside him, after only two pints of Guinness. And those weren't sober tears: Hugh was maudlin drunk. Mads, on the other hand, was barely buzzed. In fact, he had been about to order another pint for both of them, when Hugh had sobbed. That's when Mads had decided to take him to his room, helping him off the bar stool and thanking the hotel bartender before heading for the elevator. Hugh's room was actually on the first floor, but the way the man was swaying, his half-lidded, glossy eyes and flushed cheeks, told Mads the stairs were probably a bad idea.  
  
Mads handed him the glass of water that was sitting on the table in front them. Hugh turned his head to the other side.  
  
“Come on, Dancy: you need to drink some water.”  
  
Hugh shook his head, biting his lower lip. Mads sighed, setting the glass back on the table. He'd wait a couple of minutes and then try again. Eventually, Hugh's throat would feel dry and he'd ask for it himself. He looked at his friend; Tears were now silently running down Hugh's cheeks.  
  
“Hey, what is it?” he asked, rubbing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Hugh sniffled.  
  
“It's just...” he started, wiping his eyes, “I can't believe she's marrying _him_.”  
  
Mads was confused. Hugh had never mentioned a wedding since he had proposed to Claire, and none of his friends was getting married; If they were, he had never talked to Mads about it.  
  
“If you don't mind my asking, whose wedding are you talking about?” he said politely.  
  
Hugh tried to stop his voice from shaking.  
  
“My sister's. She just- she doesn't love him, it's like she's willingly breaking her own heart”.  
  
Mads hugged him and lightly patted him on the back.  
  
“Come on, I'm sure Kate knows what she's doing. She's a grown woman, after all.”  
  
Hugh froze and pulled away, glossy eyes fixed on Mads's face.  
  
“My... My sister's name is Lila.”  
  
Mads cocked his head.  
  
“... No, it's not.”  
  
The man looked shocked.  
  
“Yes it is, Lila Wittenborn. You've known her since you were kids, how can you say this?”  
  
Only then did Mads realize something else was off, besides the incredible amount of nonsense Hugh was talking. Since when did Hugh speak in an American accent when he wasn't on set? And most importantly, how had he not noticed it until now?  
  
“I-”  
  
Hugh sniffled again.  
  
“You don't care about her. She's desperately in love with you and you don't care.” He covered his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. “She's not the only one in love with you...” he added, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
Mads looked at him in the silence of the room. He had no idea what was going on, although he had to admit, that last name, _Wittenborn_ , wasn't new to him. However, he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Hugh sobbed. Mads had never seen him cry outside of a performance. Despite the fact that he knew this was going to be over as soon as Hugh started sobering up, it still broke his heart to see him like that.  
  
Mads gently wrapped his left arm around his friend's shoulders. When he leaned in to place a kiss on his temple, his lips met Hugh's instead. He felt the man's wet lashes on his cheeks. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Hugh was looking down again, mortified, ashamed.  
  
“I'm so sorry, Harris...” he murmured, before rapidly getting up from the couch and stumbling to the bedroom.  
  
It was then that it hit him. Harris. Harris was one of the main characters of that one movie Hugh had starred in almost a decade before, _Evening_ , it was called. Mads had watched it with his wife one night not long after he had learned that he and Hugh would be working together again on _Hannibal_. Hanne kept saying how cute Hugh was in it. And that guy, Harris, he was Lila Wittenborn's childhood crush, but everyone in the movie was in love with him, including...  
  
Mads walked to the bedroom. Hugh was curled up on the right side of the king-sized bed, facing the center of it. Mads sat down in front of him, stroking his arm soothingly. He was way too sober for this, but the poor guy was so far gone it would be useless and almost cruel not to play along with him. And besides, Hanne was right: Hugh _was_ cute, and not only on that movie. _Actually_ , Mads thought, _'cute' is quite reductive..._  
  
“Buddy?”  
  
“I said I was sorry, I just-”  
  
“Come here.”  
  
But Hugh wouldn't move. Mads sighed, and laid down in front of him. When he reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, Hugh started crying again, trying as much as he could to hide the tears, but failing miserably. Mads waited for him to calm down but the tears just wouldn't stop, and the more Hugh cried, the more his heart ached. _Oh, for fuck's sake_ , Mads thought eventually, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Hugh's. He hadn't planned on making the kiss longer than the one they shared on the couch, but he found himself incapable of pulling away, enraptured by the softness of Hugh's mouth on his, delicate like a butterfly and adorably tentative. That is, until Hugh's hands darted to his cheeks and the man deepened the kiss, his lips curving into a cunning smile shortly after.  
  
“Hugh and Mads sitting on the bed k-i-s-s-i-n-g” he sang in his usual British accent, slurring half his words, giggling.  
  
Mads hid his face against the mattress, red from embarrassment. Even drunk, Hugh was still the smart one. He couldn't believe he had fallen for it.  
  
He couldn't believe he had fallen for _him_.  



End file.
